Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker (A.K.A. Darth Vader) is a sith from Star Wars. As Darth Vader, he is the recurring antagonist of the Star Wars franchise. He appears in the original trilogy, as well as the prequel trilogy. It is unknown that he will appear in the sequel trilogy. He is also unmasked in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Biography Jedi career After graduating with honors at the Jedi Academy, he was long been a prick and sex slave of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the former apprentice of Qui-Gay Jizz. While new feelings appear in Anakin, he met Padmé, a whore slut of the suburbs. Since the day they met, he did not stop to the handlebar, until finally he saved 5 cigarettes and went to consume it... They were running, and went pedo, short Any had to stop making faps and got married. On the wedding night had the premonition that Padme would die of AIDS. Path to the Dark Side A day that was free in the Jedi Academy, Padmé had been invited to his house and Any told her: "Suck", much to her disgust. Another day he went to see his mother... and found her lying down with Bane. Then, Any went to his boss and told him something that did not grace; and with the help of an old which there passed, Darth Sidious (also known as the Emperor, Senator Palpatine, old wrinkled, arthritic old man, pervert, Benedict XVI, etc.) loaded it is. After his boyfriend Obi-Wan made his girlfriend distrust on him, Anakin turned evil and became Darth Vader. Now as a sith lord, Anakin was insane and began to use Windows (It's believed due to a child trauma caused for being called "Ani", which was affecting his masculinity), committed a genocide to show his love for his wife (unfortunately he stretched leg after she got scared of his power), gave him asthma (not adenoids as some claim, reason why is Idol of thousands of geeks with trends of fapping) and made many faps. Later an illegitimate son lucky lover came of penises from race homogay which had run thousand adventures with her lover Han Solo and their sex slaves (2 robots purchased in Gamelon and a stray dog with machine-gun, trained by George Bush) managed to shit on him destroying his powerful Death Star with a horde of sexless lasers, and with the help of Jar Jar Binks. Nowadays A few months ago, Darth Vader was seen working in a supermarket, where he is paid with the minimum wage, and force you to use the voice of King Leonidas to tell "New super absorbent rolls of toilet paper in the Hall two". Now dedicates himself to try and save his friends clones that are enclosed in the Area 51 to build the Death Star II and destroy his version plagued by Robotnik, and it is said that there are various secret organizations trying to help him, but in fact is only to discover the secrets of the dark side and be able to destroy Windows' reign over Google, put an end to the Wikipedia, conquer the world and destroy the Illuminati. Likes * Darth Maul *His Death Star *Miley Cyrus *Freddy Krueger * Rick Astley * The "Emperor" * Killing Jedi * Adolf Hitler ( From Epic Rap Battle of History ) * The Inquisitor * Agent Kallus * Grand Moff Tarkin * Master Shake * Bill Cosby (in the many deaths of Mowgli) * Padme(his dead wife that he killed) Dislikes ]] *Sand *Being called Baldie *Paris Fucking Hilton *Yoko Littner *Fred Figglehorn *Justin Bieber *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Luke Skywalker *Ezra Brigder *Rebel *USNC *Bowser (he hates creepy turtle monsters who steals little girls) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Star Wars Category:Hero to Villain Category:Villain to Hero Category:Sith Lords Category:Badass Characters Category:Fathers Category:War criminals Category:Evil Category:Power Level Over 9000